The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron, botanically known as Rhododendron simsii and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Angelinaxe2x80x99.
The new Rhododendron is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lochristi, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to create new long-flowering Rhododendron cultivars.
The new Rhododendron originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1990 in Lochristi, Belgium, of two unidentified proprietary seedling selections of Rhododendron simsii. 
The new Rhododendron was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium. The selection of this plant was based on its double white flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rhododendron by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium, has shown that the unique features of this new Rhododendron are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Rhododendron has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, nutritional and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Angelinaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Angelinaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Dark green foliage.
3. Numerous showy double hose-in-hose white-colored flowers.
4. Long flowering period; plants stay in flower for about 30 days.
Plants of the new Rhododendron can be compared to plants of the single-flowered cultivar xe2x80x98Alinexe2x80x99, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lochristi, Belgium, plants of the new Rhododendron are more vigorous, have more uniform branching habit, and have longer lasting flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Alinexe2x80x99.